The Bet
by Carmelle
Summary: An awkward encounter forces two strangers together on the quest to follow through with his best friend on the consequences of a lost bet. Everlark. Modern Day AU.


**_So, new story. I'l be updating the others soon but I got this idea in my head. Without further ado..._**

**_The Bet_**

She was sore. She had to give him that. But good sex doesn't mean you have to make the girl breakfast afterward. Sure, at the time, her stomach growled, her nostrils flared, her toes curled as she inhaled the delicious scent of the buffet he had made her and got out of bed. At first she thought it was a nice gesture, that he'd hand her something and she'd just get to skip out, but then is was obvious what he wanted. He pulled out a chair, letting her sit while he ran into the kitchen of his small- surprisingly well decorated- apartment. He wanted her to sit down and stay for breakfast.

She complied, albeit hesitantly. She cursed her black pumps as they clanked on the wooden flooring and drew attention toward her. Her make-up smudged creating rings around her eyes. He hair crumpled and knotted from the night of tossing and turning. Her skin tight dress riding up and bunching in all the wrong places. She cringed at the thoughts. He seemed oblivious to the inner turmoil she was experiencing. He just shot back to the cooking, not even giving a second thought to what he was doing. _Was he really doing this?_ She thought, her legs bouncing nervously. She looked at the small wooden table and contemplated her options.

_She could skip out._

_She could have this terribly awkward breakfast with her one-night-stand._

_She could go to the bathroom and ask for advice from Jo._

_She could actually get to know him._

Hah… as if '_The Katniss Everdeen'_ would ever do something so brave. Yeah, she knew of her commitment problems… and no, she wasn't all that concerned… Should she be? Probably. Did she worry? No.

And, truthfully, why would she want to get to know this blonde? Sure, he was her best lay in a while but other than that, he hadn't made much of an impression.

She didn't even remember the man's name for Christ's sake. Nor did she remember much of the prior night. Just that she was caressed and loved- at least she assumes, it's literally all coming up a blank- only for a night. Of course, perfect timing, the door bursted open.

"Peeta!" Oh, so that was his name. The guy in the kitchen turned with his eyebrows raised. The other guy in the doorway just stood with a smug smirk planted right on his- she had to admit- god-like face. Then her eyes trailed down. All of him… beautiful. It was undeniable but not something she stayed on for too long, just the lingering thought to introduce him to Jo if she could.

Her attention turned to Peeta- the blonde man- she reminded. No emotions. Well, it wasn't that she didn't want an emotional connection she just… it was a long story, one she didn't care to remember or recount in her sad life. Sad, sad, life and here she was, defending her actions to herself. What was wrong with her? Huh?

In the distance, she peeked up at the conversation the two roommates were having. She tucked her head down discretely, stared at the table, and made herself as small and not noticeable as possible, allowing herself to eavesdrop.

"We had a deal." The bronze haired one said with a laugh and a bright smile, "You should know this isn't what I meant." She crunched her eyebrows and crossed her arms, huffing frustratingly.

"What?" His friend shot back with a light hearted smile and she stiffened, tensing even more than she'd been already when they both glanced at her quickly. "I'm holding up my end, Finnick." The look on his face was innocent enough but the slight curl of his lips was a dead giveaway to his ulterior motives.

"Oh, come on, don't give me that look." He commanded jokingly, "No, I refuse." his face stayed impassive but this was obviously important.

"You can't! I did it, now you need to." Peeta- the blonde- burst.

"Fine." Then he walked straight over and sits next to her. Her head is still down but she lifts her eyes to meet his. "My name is Finnick Odair and I lie when people ask me if I've had plastic surgery." Peeta's laugh is rhythmic and Katniss just sits, stunned. "That, over there, is Peeta Mellark and I've lost a bet to him. Now, since that wasn't a complete lie, you must be sworn to secrecy." Peeta's laughs resound in the silence that follows.

"You, Mr. Handsome, Gorgeous, All the Ladies Love Him, has had PLASTIC SURGERY?!" The comments don't stop. They flow like a giggling poem from his mouth and she's laughing along with him.

"I was a teen!" He defends. Then, with trouble, Peeta calms and Finnick turns back to Katniss with a bright red face. "So, basically last night we made a bet that if he picked up the most unapproachable woman at the bar- you-" She shrugged, she was unapproachable, "and had sex with her… I'd introduce myself to a woman with my deepest darkest secret. Congratulations Kitty, only you and three others know that fact."

"I'm sorry," Peeta says with sincerity, "for technically using you and attemting to make you as uncomfortable as possible this morning." and flashed her a bright smile. "Now, to tie up all loose ends, on a scale of 1-10, how uncomfortable are you."

Finnick gaped at him and shook his head, "No… No way... don't you dare." he muttered and quickly turned back to Katniss with fear in his eyes.

"This is probably the most awkward and horrible experience of my life." She chirped.

"No! Goddamn it! How?" Finnick jumped up and knocked his chair onto the floor. Peeta nodded slowly with an arrogant composure. Then Finn grabbed Katniss's face and looked into her eyes. "October 30th, 2 years ago Name where you were?"

She stuttered and gasped a bit at his hold, "Um, uh, I was at a costume party. Some dorm at Columbia threw it." He released her and slumped into the chair

Peeta walked out of the kitchen and banged on the door opposite. "Wake up sleepy head! You have to see this." And then he was gone from view a few moments. "Guess who's getting a tattoo!" He sing-songed.


End file.
